Talk:Ranger Ancient armor
...Can someone please update the crafting materials needed? There is no such crafting material called "hide." SecretAgentWoman 00:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ...I have such mixed feelinhttp://gw.gamewikis.org/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Your signature with timestampgs. *Long coat for females = YES FINALLY. *Mummy body wrap = Hmm, okay. Interesting. *Hideous bug gauntlets and grieves = AWGH! >_< Arshay Duskbrow 18:50, 29 October 2006 (CST) : My thoughts exactly, I decided to swap out the leg and foot armor so that at least things didn't look too weird. I don't like how it looks like a bunch of junk sticking out of the joints for no reason. --69.247.71.81 19:54, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Lol, I tried combining it with other armor, a lot of gloves and boots combine very well make it a less 'buggy' effect :D Gaia Iberia Yeah, I thought of that, but even still that ridiculous shoulder pad ruins the symmetry. On the whole I'm disappointed with the Ranger Female Nightfall armors, moreso because almost all the other classes got some great looking stuff. If they'd just left off those damn bugs, this would've been glorious. :| Arshay Duskbrow 23:19, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Can someone with the male version describe the coat movement as you move? Druid's coat (both 1.5k and 15k) are so glitchy! As you run, your legs go through the bottom part of the 1.5k, and the 15k bottom part gets really pointy to prevent your legs going through it....both look pretty bad. Let's also not forget the really low-res textures that make it look even worse >_O I'm actually moving on to get this armor for my ranger, and I'm hoping the coat movement as you run is realistic like the way guild capes sway. P A R A S I T I C 00:08, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::Well the more I look at it, the more I feel like I might want to get it...It's sucking me in, despite the hideousness! -_- Arshay Duskbrow 20:29, 5 November 2006 (CST) :lol I love this armor, got it for my ranger. I don't see whats so horrible about it, except the coat is abit squarish like the old druids coats. Other than that, the main 2 things I like about it is the textures arn't horribly smeared-lookin like most ranger armor, and they finally did somethin besides the typical ranger-nature-look thing. On a random note, I still say Zho (canthan ranger chic hench) has the best armor out of ALL ranger armor >_O I really hate how npcs get the better looks sometimes. ::I beg to differ. You should check out Canthan 15k, which is what I currently wear. It's gorgeous, businesslike (no skin showing), not nature-y (I love being a ranger, but I'm not into the whole "organic" look), and symmetrical, for the most part. Definitely my favorite Ranger armor. But I think I'll get this, just for something different...it certainly is unique, I guess... Arshay Duskbrow 02:11, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::I didn't really dig the bug carapaces on the armor at first, but it's really growing on me, especially since it looks pretty good as a armor vs. lightning/fire set. And I love the overcoat, which I felt should have been on the 15k female druids, instead of the whore outfit. A quick note: dying the gloves makes no visible difference from what I can tell. I'll make a note of it in the article. ::::Thanx, I didn't notice that, i found the silver so hidious i dyed it straight back to grey lol. I downsized the pics a bit (they were too big lol) and found a nice male ranger to pose for the male pics (altho this didn't help for the icons and mask details) at least it's something. Plus i asked, the male version doesn't show any dye either so i changed the cust. to a general notice. Gaia Iberia 11:14, 6 November 2006 (CST) I finally got this, and I'm happy to say I ended up really liking it. As you say Gaia, it looks best simply grey, it's a good match with the rich brown of the coat. It's definitely a new look for Arshay...I think of this set as her "battle suit" (Stalwart Insignas, for the moment at least), wheras my Canthan 15k is Druid's. I'll keep my Canthan of course, I still love it, but I'm definitely pleased with this as well. A happy end! ^_^ Oh, by the way, for the female set at least, it's not true that dye on the gloves has no effect. There are noticable colorable patches. I'm removing the note. Arshay Duskbrow 07:01, 1 December 2006 (CST) As far as the Ai movement of the coat, it is amazing! And for the male version, this is a floor length coat, longer than the druids armor and it has AI close to that of the guild cape (but more pointy) i am very pleased. Mine is dyed blue to match my crab, it is my BM outfit :) Baron 15:13, 10 December 2006 (CST) I bought a male set of this armor recently and there appears to be some kind of white lines. One is directly in the middle of my back going from the top to the bottom of the coat, and another going around my waist. I would like to know if anyone else is experiencing this. Other than those flaws, I do like the look of the armor. Panda 22:54, 7 January 2007 :Yes, one bad thing about this armor, it has polygon seams that are more noticable the more you zoom out. It's also quite noticable in the low-resolution version of the armor that you can see on others in towns (or yourself by temporarily setting the texture setting to "medium"). Ah well... Arshay Duskbrow 23:33, 7 January 2007 (CST) I hate that damn line >_< The square movement in the coat is the worst thing about the armor though >_> P A R A S I T I C 23:28, 12 January 2007 (CST) If you wear the 15k Drakescale pants with the trenchcoat the butt-scale of the pants clips through the coat. Perrsun 02:28, 3 February 2007 (CST) :I did a little more testing, and there are also clipping issues with the 15k Druid's leggings when worn with the Ancient chest piece. The belt of twigs sticks through the coat, and the part on the back clips a little when you're just standing there, and a lot when you move. Perrsun 20:08, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Can anyone tell me whether the Female Ancient suffers from the same clipping issues that the druid's did where your butt would stick out from the coat when you were trapping or using a preparation? 128.253.186.28 00:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) :I can't say anything for the male, but it didn't stick out for the female. Perrsun 20:08, 5 July 2007 (CDT) I don't see what the problem with this armour is, the carapace is very different from the boring old prophecies ranger armour. It looks alot better than even the FoW armour, ALOT better. I'll definitely get this as soon as I get some money. --Samurai Snack 19:12, 10 March 2007 (CST) I love the male picture for this (the blond one). It says, IMO, "I'm a midget, I'm proud, and I'm gonna own you ass HARD." lol.--Cursed Condemner 04:26, 24 March 2007 (CDT) This looks like a "15k" version of the old Krytan armor, does it not? ^_^ --RavynousHunter 21:28, 20 June 2007 (CDT) s-CRY-ed s-CRY-ed anyone? Reminds me so much of Kazuma's arm. I'm so getting this and dying yellow. 72.144.86.230 00:22, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :I was thinking about GodHand. Concerned Citizen 20:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) less background for female overview? Can we get better overview shots of the female version please, the background is too distracting methinks -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:49, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Done. Perrsun 02:40, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Clean-up! This is ridiculous, look at the male section, it's just one long line of "Look at me, this colour is better!". I'm going to have to fix this up soon, but i don't have the mask, anyone care? If not, i'm going to re-do the whole male section..and hopefully do it right. Also, this armor can be quite entertaining if you take the shirt and glovesoff and "party" with just the pants and boots =P--Darksyde Never Again 23:35, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree with the cleanup, this is just showoff--Talos of Flanders 18:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just went ahead and did it. Cut out all the unnecessary ones. Purple was the first one, so i figured that's the one to keep, especially since black looks awful.--Darksyde Never Again 21:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) bug Can someone please post an image of the bug?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I tested it and fixed the description. There's no holes, it's just that the underwear Rangers have is so thick that it clips with the back of the coat.--Darksyde Never Again 21:54, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Ankh Necklace If you look real close, you can see an imprint of an Ankh Necklace on the Male Ranger. Dunno if anyone else noticed this. And i think you might have to look in-game to see it. Not sure if the pics are high enough quality.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 05:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Male dyed black picture..? Really..?